Mistaken Identity, Lesson Learned
by ice flow
Summary: The Hyoutei team is on their last stop for their yearly trip around Kantou. Unexpectedly, a 'psycho girl'--as the regulars refer to her as--repeatedly attempts to confront Atobe. AtoJi, Silver, Dirty


**Title**: Mistaken Identity, Lesson Learned  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Warning**: Slight *cough*much*cough* Kagome-bashing  
**Summary**: The Hyoutei team is on their last stop for their yearly trip around Kantou. Unexpectedly, a 'psycho girl'--as the regulars refer to her as--repeatedly attempts to confront Atobe.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I don't own PoT. And I don't own Inuyasha either. Not that I really care about the latter...the funds I would get for it would be nice though...could spend it on PoT and Tenimyu merchandise...

* * *

She ran down the scarcely populated streets as a scream rang out throughout the vicinity. She had sensed a shikon shard in this direction earlier, and she was gaining on it as she dodged various pedestrians on the sidewalk. The scream had probably been a victim of the demon that had been attacking various places and people recently. She didn't know how demons in her world had gotten the corrupted shards again, considering they were only supposed to be in the feudal era, but it had happened. She had found out just this afternoon from her friends and then the news. She was going to go get Inuyasha that evening, but before she had a chance to enter the well, she had sensed this particular shard.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her as she skidded to a stop and crashed into the figure's arm. Knocked to the ground, she looked up to see that a teen had just exited the alleyway and was currently looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. Wait, those ears. She realized the 'teen' wasn't human, but rather a demon! The pointed ears and the blue-violet stripes on his face gave him away. She held her breath, thinking he was going to attack her, but the demon only pivoted on his heel and turned in the opposite direction, walking away from her in the direction she had been running towards. Except now, she could tell the shard was close, very close by.

Curious, she took a tentative look into the alleyway, only to fling herself backwards at the sight of a mangled, bloody body. She gasped and quickly turned to stare at the demon who had been walking away, only to see that he was nowhere in sight. The shikon shard was also gone.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Finally! Last stop!" Shishido groaned as he stretched his arms. "Why the hell did we have to go on this trip again?"

"Cultural diversity. Or did you not hear it when it was announced, aan?"

The brunette scowled as his captain exited the bus. "Hmph."

"C'mon, Shishido-san. You have to admit it was fun to go to all these places with the whole team, right?" Ohtori smiled at his doubles partner. While the trip had been only for third years, Atobe had managed to pull a few strings to get them to allow Kabaji, Ohtori, and Hiyoshi to go with them, saying that it would waste the tennis team's time if part of their team was gone next month when the second years were going to go on the same trip. Of course, being who he is, Atobe managed to thoroughly convince the school it would be better for the three to come with the third years instead.

"Let's go get lunch before we wander around. We're going to that famous shrine tomorrow!" Ohtori said excitedly.

"I want WacDonald's!!" The hyperactive blond of the team was surprisingly awake.

Mukahi snorted. "If you can convince Atobe to go." He said sarcastically. Their captain was a complete diva and princess about where and what to eat.

"Atobe~! Can we can we can we??" Jirou bounced in place in front of his captain, still grinning widely and giving him puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeease~?"

"I...oh alright. Ore-sama will choose where we eat dinner, however." Atobe caved in at the blond's adorable look.

"YAY!!" Jirou cheered.

"What the hell..." Mukahi stared at the blond.

"You should know by now that Atobe always caves to that look." Oshitari said to him.

"But I've seen others doing it too! He doesn't give in to them!" He protested.

"They, are obviously not Jirou." Oshitari gave him a knowing look and jerked his head in the direction of Atobe and hyper blond now babbling to the captain. Atobe was watching the blond out of the corner of his eye as the blond frequently ran in front of and fell back to the captain's side at periodic moments.

"Oh great." Mukahi muttered as he noticed the same thing.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they managed to grab enough seats for everyone, even if some of them had to switch in together to fit into the booth. The two smallest of the group had the worst of it. Mukahi gave up trying to fit and not be completely squished and just sat on Oshitari's lap, while Jirou was practically on Atobe's lap, so scooted over that he was. Luckily for the team, no one else from Hyoutei was there. None of them would have settled for a fast food restaurant, of course.

And of course, being the Hyoutei team, they had their little argument over who was going to go get what, before Ohtori became fed up and demanded everyone's orders and left to go get the food. Shishido followed to help, of course, and Atobe ordered Kabaji to go help the two. Luckily, the three were all at the edge and were in no danger of pushing anyone off their seats. Hiyoshi, next to Mukahi and Oshitari felt a little uncomfortable sitting at a table where one couple were practically molesting each other while the other couple seemed beautifully in denial. He wondered why he was stuck with such a weird team.

Suddenly, Hiyoshi heard a gasp near him, and looked over to see a girl in a green schoolgirl uniform sitting frozen at her table staring over at them. Oh great, not another one of Atobe's fans. He dismissed her as Ohtori, Shishido, and Kabaji returned with their food.

However, he soon came to regret it when the same girl confronted Atobe later that night after dinner. Atobe had left the restaurant first after taking care of the bill, and when they had filed out, they saw the girl yelling at their captain, who merely stared at her with an irritated look on his face.

"Do you make it a habit to confront random people on the streets?" Atobe asked her disdainfully.

She sputtered. "I was taking a nice peaceful walk, thank you, when you showed up and almost ran into me again!"

"So Ore-sama is not allowed to exit a restaurant and walk on the sidewalk? Should Ore-sama float then?" Atobe replied scathingly. It was clear he was very much annoyed.

"And for the last time, Ore-sama is not responsible for all those damages and murders." He glared at her.

"And I say you ARE! You killed that man, and you have the shard!" She yelled right back.

"Hey, Atobe, let's go." Shishido called out, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yeah, ditch the psycho girl." Mukahi snorted. The girl screamed in rage and protested the insult.

Atobe gave her a cold look. "Ore-sama does not know what you mean." He turned and walked off, the team following behind.

They left the girl gaping at their backs.

* * *

* * *

"Wow." Ohtori gazed at the fluttering Sakura petals floating down around them. "Shishido-san! They're so pretty, don't you agree?"

"Yeah..." Shishido tugged his cap lower as he agreed. They were both very much ahead of their teammates, but nonetheless, very much behind their other classmates who are already at the top, a guide explaining the shrine's history. "Hurry up!" He called back.

"Screw you!" Mukahi shouted in return.

Atobe glared at the red-head for his crude language. Oshitari subtly guided the red-head faster up the stairs, sensing Atobe's ire. He didn't want to be in the middle of Atobe's wrath when he went on a rampage. Atobe brought up the rear with Kabaji who had Jirou slung over his shoulder.

"Mmm...?" Jirou sleepily raised his head. "Wha's goin' 'n?"

"Nothing," Atobe raised a hand and placed it on the crown of blond curls. "Go back to sleep." He ruffled the soft strands.

"Mmm...okay..." The blond smiled sleepily before his head drooped back down, limp.

The entire team eventually made it to the top of the stairs, catching the end of the explanation. "....and here it still stands after those 500 years."

They looked at the tall, tall tree fenced off. As the students stared at it in awe, Atobe caught a flash of red in the leaves. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. It hadn't moved like a bird.

"Atobe! Hurry up!" He raised his hand in acknowledgment as he continued to watch the tree. Shishido tapped his foot impatiently as Ohtori waited next to him, having been the one to notice their captain's absence. The rest of the team had slowly filed back, even as the rest of their classmates walked off around to the back of the house into the yard where they would be having lunch.

After a long moment, Atobe finally, slowly turned around to catch up with his team. He had only made it halfway to them when he stopped in his tracks. A bright glowing arrow shot through the air from the side and clipped Atobe's ear as he turned to avoid it. He caught it as it flew by, the power dissipating from the object. He glared at the source of the arrow, only to see the girl from the night before standing there, another arrow notched on her bow.

"Holy shit!" Mukahi stepped back. "She's an actual miko!"

"What I'm surprised at is her lack of forethought. Killing the Atobe heir will land her in prison for life." Oshitari remarked.

Atobe snarled. "Do you even have any idea who I am, woman?!" He scowled at the fact that the arrow had taken out his youki suppressor. He was in his demon form now, pointed ears with various stone and charms hanging from the lobes, stripes, fangs, and a long furry tail the same color as his hair.

She glared at him defiantly. "You're the demon who's killing all those people. And why didn't my arrow purify you?!"

Atobe looked at her in disbelief. "And I've TOLD you that I did NOT kill them!"

"Liar! I saw you walking out of that alley!"

"The man was a rapist!"

"That doesn't give you the right to kill him!"

Atobe and the rest of the tennis team, aside from Kabaji and Jirou who was still asleep, gaped at her. Was this girl stupid or what?!?!

Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded from the base of the stairs. Screams erupted from behind the shrine as the guide attempted to keep everyone calm, assuring them that the shrine would keep them safe.

"What?" The girl was startled.

"Kagome!" The red flash Atobe saw from earlier swooped down and grabbed the girl before leaping to the bottom of the shrine and out of its natural protective barrier.

"Should we follow, Atobe-san?" Ohtori asked beside him. The team had come closer now that the crazy girl was gone. They stood at the top of the stairs watching the gigantic sludgeball creep across the road. Everywhere the sludge touched, burned and melted, as if the sludge was made of toxic acid. The red-robed figure--a demon, they realized--attempted to hack at it and blow it away to no avail as it only reformed after each cut sent at it. The girl's arrows weren't doing much good either. The slime merely swallowed the arrows, despite the purifying energy.

Atobe sighed when the creature roared in anger and smaller balls of sludge began forming around the two fighting it. "Ore-sama supposes if we must." He reluctantly said and leapt down the stairs. Mukahi, Shishido, and Hiyoshi followed, while Oshitari, Ohtori, and Kabaji--still carrying the sleeping blond--ran down the stairs as quickly as they could.

Shishido and Mukahi, a dog and cat demon, respectively, surprisingly worked together to eliminate the smaller ones as Hiyoshi, a hanyou dog with a decent control of fire, burned the ones that attempted to attack him. Atobe made short work of the ones that came at him, icicles spearing through each one and ripping it apart. When he got close to the girl--Kagome?--and the other demon, he sniffed and said, "Need help?"

"You!" She gasped.

"Pay attention woman!" The other demon--a hanyou, Atobe realized--snarled at her.

"SIT!!" The girl cried out furiously. The hanyou slammed into the ground.

Atobe gazed at the hanyou in pity. A restraining rosary. And the girl was abusing it. Perhaps they'd get rid of it before they left, Atobe mused as he sent icicles spearing through the base of the creature. Unfortunately, it didn't do much except trap the creature and delay it. It slowly flowed over the icicles and headed towards them again.

"Shit!" The hanyou got up. He growled at the creature.

Atobe made a disgusted face as the sludge flowed closer to them. He was going to have to use the scented perfume soap to get rid of this sewer smell, too.

"Where's the shard?" The hanyou demanded.

"I don't know!" The girl cried out desperately as she frantically looked for it on the sludge creature.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. Shard?

"I can sense it's nearby, but it's not in that thing!" She shouted as they had to leap away from a particularly nasty sludge bomb.

"Damnit, can't you purify it already?!"

"It's not working!" The girl attempted to fire arrow after arrow.

Purify, eh? Hmm...

Atobe leapt back as his teammates finished off the smaller ones and paid attention to the large commotion. They were lucky no one was around.

He unhooked a small crystal locket from around his neck and opened it, even as he dodged the creature attacking them. "You mean this shard?" He held up a brightly glowing pinkish-white piece.

The girl gasped. "That's it!" She narrowed her eyes. "How is it still glowing white and not corrupted yet?"

Atobe shrugged at her. He didn't HAVE to answer her questions, after all.

Then they heard a scream.

They all quickly looked over to the source and saw that the creature had sent a large ball of sludge at where Ohtori and the others were standing. Ohtori had been the one who had screamed. Oshitari and Kabaji stared in shock at the projectile heading towards them.

"JIROU!" Atobe shouted frantically.

A bright light burst from where the four were and eliminated the projectile heading towards them. A yawn sounded as the blond draped on Kabaji's shoulder got up and turned so that he was sitting on said shoulder instead. He rubbed his eyes sleepily before leaping down. "What's going on...?" He asked as he wandered over to where Atobe stood.

Atobe sighed in relief. They hadn't been hit.

"Get down!" Atobe didn't have time to react as he was pushed to the ground by a red blur. A sizzle nearby told him that he had just been saved from having his head fried.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Oh, NOW the girl cared about her hanyou protector, Atobe thought sarcastically. The miko wasn't a particularly good one if she was that weak and treated demons like pets.

Atobe sat up and looked up to see that Jirou and stopped in front of him. Jirou looked at him with wide eyes of concern before seeming to think that he was alright. Then Jirou looked back up at the creature and narrowed his eyes. He walked up to it, managing to avoid the flying projectiles and stopped a foot away.

He glared at it. He held his hand up with his palm facing the creature, and flatly stated, "I don't like you."

A bright light erupted from his hand and engulfed the disgusting creature and it quickly burned and dissipated into smoke, leaving no traces behind.

"Much better." The blond turned around and beamed at Atobe as he bounced over to his captain. "Ne, is the tour over yet?"

"A-aa." Atobe stared at the hyper blond.

"Aww..." Jirou pouted.

"It's lunch right now." Atobe offered.

"Ohh...really? Yay!!" Jirou turned to run over to Ohtori, but stopped and turned back around. "Hmm..." He reached a hand up to Atobe's ear where the arrow had clipped him earlier and the light formed again, glowing once before compressing itself down into the earring that had been smashed earlier. His appearance wavered as his human appearance appeared again. "There you go!" Jirou smiled before running off, leaving Atobe watching him and Kagome and Inuyasha staring after him in shock.

"Hey, Atobe! We're gonna head back." Mukahi called as he and the rest of the team headed back up the shrine.

Atobe turned to follow, but was held back by a hand on his arm. He turned and glared ice at the girl. "Don't touch me." He hissed.

She flinched and let go. "I-I...I wanted to apologize for my accusations earlier. It seems you might not have been the one who killed those people after all."

Atobe continued to give her a cold stare.

"Kagome, let him go." Inuyasha said. He could sense something off about the demon. He had a layer of purifying energy surrounding him; no demon could survive with that. Yet, this one somehow was. Also, he possessed the powers of ice, but he wasn't an ice demon; the only demons he knew who could do that were...

"Are you a part of the Eastern clan?" Inuyasha spoke up.

Atobe gave the hanyou an even stare. "And if I am?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "I apologize for our mistake."

Kagome gaped at his unusual behavior. "Why are you so nice to him?" She demanded.

Inuyasha glared at her and hissed, "He's royalty, damnit! I'm not starting a civil war just because you made a mistake!"

"What?!"

"I'm not repeating myself, bitch!"

"Sit!"

Oh. Atobe had forgotten about that. He took out his cellphone and called Oshitari. "Send Jirou back down." He stated before hanging up.

The girl turned to him and stared in confusion. "How come my arrow didn't purify you earlier? And how did that boy recreate, that?" She gestured at the newly reformed earring, speaking in a more polite tone than earlier.

Atobe continued to give her a cold look.

"So you're the one who tried to attack Keigo?" A voice echoed from behind Atobe as Jirou walked up to the three. The blond had a flat look on his face. Jirou didn't like that this stupid girl had attacked his Keigo. She could have hurt him!

"Er...it was by accident. I thought.." She tried to explain.

"An attack is still an attack. Is that not what you accused him of earlier?"

She gaped at him. "How would you even know what's going on if you were asleep?"

Jirou shrugged. "Just because I was asleep doesn't mean I wasn't listening." He looked at Atobe. "Why'd you call me down again?"

Atobe pointed at the rosary around Inuyasha's neck.

Jirou stared. "Oh." He reached up and grabbed the rosary, even as Inuyasha leaned away from him, and pulled. It came apart easily.

"Wait! How did you do that? I thought I was the only one who could release him! And why'd you do that?!" The girl demanded.

Jirou frowned. "If you really trusted him, you wouldn't need to subdue him. Do you see him attacking you right now? And anyone with strong enough powers can take it off. You're not the only one who can do that."

"But Kaede-san said I was the only one who could take it off!"

Atobe gave her a flat stare. "You were probably the one with the strongest powers there at the time. Obviously, you are not the most powerful."

"You're saying a boy has stronger powers than a miko and the guardian of the Shikon no Tama?!"

Jirou pouted. "Why can't a boy have stronger powers?"

"Er.." Kagome stopped as she realized she didn't have an answer for that. She had just automatically assumed miko were more powerful than houshi from what she'd seen in the feudal era. Besides the Shikon no Tama was entrusted to a successive line of miko, so wouldn't that logically mean that miko had stronger purifying powers?

"If you really must know, Jirou possesses the strongest purifying powers in existence thus far." Atobe explained impatiently. He wanted to leave already. "Ore-sama does not understand how you possess relatively high amounts of spiritual power compared to the corrupted fools of this modern society, considering your attitude leaves much to be desired. Hmph." He turned around and made to leave, but the miko called after them.

"Wait! You never explained how you were immune!"

Jirou smiled. "We've been around each other so long that he's very much protected by my powers. He can use them if he ever tries to, but he doesn't. So it just sits there and protects him." He explained before turning and following after his captain, jumping and hanging off of said person's arm as they joined their team.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched in silence as the two left. Inuyasha then turned to Kagome. "They're right, you know. You didn't have to keep it on me for that long." He muttered.

"I-I..." Kagome was at a lost for words, not knowing how to respond.

"I'm gonna go back and wait with Miroku and Sango and the others." He announced as he leapt away.

Kagome was left staring after the disappearing figure.

* * *

Please leave a comment or review!


End file.
